Soul's Solution
by HinataSoup
Summary: Two former reapers sent to another place for their doom, or their its savior. (Title may change/rate may change)
1. Send Off

(Bleach and Lord of rings are not mine, their too amazing - I would of made horrible versions, so thank you those who made them - Going with the anime Bleach and more of the movies Lord of the rings)

Prologue: Send Off

Sitting on a red tiled roof for the billionth time, and what would be the last time for a long time, was a young woman with tan skin and bright yellow eyes, while watching her travelling companion who is working on the different types of items they may need. The fellow had been known as Kisuke Urahara, a captain, but now because of unpredictable circumstances, the title is being removed. "Yoruichi-san! We will be ready in a day or two, be prepared." The woman sitting on the tile roof, acknowledged her friend's comment.

Hoping down from her perch on the roof, she was wearing her usual black and backless tank top under a orange over-shirt, along with plain black stretchy pants and brown shoes. Yoruichi was headed towards a certain friend of hers to speak of the mission they were sent on, impromptu being exiled from Soul Society, but she was only going to speak of her mission to the friend.

Kisuke Urahara was crafting a few items before their journey started, he figured it would be someplace not easy to get to or leave if the Soul Society is sending them there, after the accusations made towards them as well. Kisuke felt bad for his lieutenant and the others involved in the incident, but knew he could not change anything without Proving Sosuke Aizen as the threat.

Kisuke had sent Tessai Tsukabishi to the living area, where there is a bit of a dead end and no real interest to create their new home once the job was done, with Yoruichi-san guidance of finding a place to stay when need to away from Hollows, or any unpleasant souls. Kisuke designed a simple item to help get them to their destination temporarily, but no matter how much he tried, it would not stabilize anymore than a few minutes to about thirty minutes at most.

Kisuke Urahara dimensionally designed item, although unstable still is put into use by the Soul Society to send himself and Yoruichi Shihoin to their mission's destination, that has a different time zone as well, it seemed. But Urahara was not planning to leave until he created sturdy gigai for himself and Yoruichi to wear while in the other dimension.

The gigai were made sturdier where they could fight in them, without creeping out their other companions. Because from what was said was that they do not see ghosts, or that spirits are extremely rare and there are problems that need more living allies.

By the time Kisuke had his gigai creations made, in the living world was a home prepared for him, for when he returned, or _if he returned_. Kisuke also had Yoruichi give her friend Kukaku Shiba a device to wear if they needed to call aide from her or anyone in their homeland dimension.

Yoruichi wore it like a necklace around her neck, fitting as a choker collar, and an actual collar when in her cat form, while Kisuke wore his on his wrist like a bracelet, bring his cane with him that hides his sword. Kisuke brought a striped white and dark green hat to hide part of his face, which he felt necessary for the possible weather conditions.

Yoruichi tugged at her choker necklace slightly uncomfortable with the accessories occupancy of her neck, but remained quiet when she knew that it would help get them through to the dimension in need of help, and back with slight adjustments. Kisuke never told her how they'd help get them back, but when he was comfortable could lead without a worry, and a sturdy plan.

Before month skip, with Yoruichi-san -

Before when Yoruichi left Kisuke Urahara to see her friend, it was Kukaku Shiba and the few other Shiba still staying there, and to discuss their plan roughly. Because Kukaku received one of the bracelets to be able to go to their dimension, and a spare, if someone else were to come while leaving the tools of making the bracelet like dimension jumpers with Tessai Tsukabishi.

Yoruichi gathered what she could use to collect information from the location, because if she did not, Urahara would. Being Kisuke Urahara good friend and someone he could rely on, she knew him well, almost like seeing the back of her cat paws.

So, once the dimensional path was ready to be travelled through, Kisuke chose to bring his hat, while Yoruichi chose to be in her cat form. Making Kisuke hold her clothing, along with the many things she was bringing for information gathering, which he partly did not mind. Because he did not mind holding onto the many things he wanted to use to scribe what is in the different dimension and how they got to it, for past reference.

Kisuke turned to his friend Tessai and nodded, ready to leave for the mission, and turning back to watch the dimension jumper form slowly changing from simple canyon scenery to a strange path across water, the water stopping at a certain point to allow the canyon desert ground take over.

Yoruichi spoke first, "We will send a message to you of our whereabouts by hellbutterflies..." She tried to make all serious matters take over when she starts her mission's, while Kisuke gave a light hug to his friend Tessai and spoke quickly, "We will return when all is done." Then the two started over the border dividing water and sand, before walking further in the watery distance.

(I am starting this story out of wanting either Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin or Kukaku Shiba to just shake the middle Earth customs; Kisuke will have his Cane sword and hat just because, maybe a cloak of some kind) Beware it might be OOC or not expected? Enjoy


	2. Welcome Middle Earth

(Do not own Bleach or Lord of the Rings at all, just this tale; The tale has a few made up Characters for the moment, but story revolves around Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara)

Chapter 1: Welcome Middle Earth

After what seemed like a long journey across a endless view of water and sky, a grassy plain became in view. Kisuke Urahara slowly walked towards shore, supplies being slowly lugged along on his shoulders, while Yoruichi pranced along in her feline form speaking only for Kisuke to hear her and no other ears, as far as they knew.

"These plains have a scent of death about them that makes this form difficult... sensitivity to smell." She shifted her head around settling on finding shelter to change into her human form, while Kisuke consents to the idea in kindness. Looking around, the area seemed plain and only to show small tufts of trees or shrubbery in different areas.

To find a place that appeared like a city of stone, a different set up compared to Soul Society, how there were apparently tiers for the villagers and the higher up tiers belong to the wealthy when considering the king at the top. But, Soul Society was not a kingdom, it was a realm, or a space, by how they needed the senkaimon to make a path for anyone to get to Soul Society, and after that everywhere within could be considered part of Soul Society, but the court is where people of militant importance stay.

Yoruichi stayed close to Kisuke in cat form, looking at all the people carefully and how their long faces seem strained with worry, but Kisuke chose not to mention that detail out in the open to his friend, until they found an innovative for the night.

It took what seemed like hours, before they found a Inn, they sky dark with angry clouds and the rumble of a very distant volcano as well. Yoruichi quickly left, to come back as her human form, stretching her limbs loosely. To hear a shriek of surprise, before turning and seeing a customer of the inn and bar. The young individual had wavy light brown hair that reached their chin and a smooth face, but they appeared built like a young man instead of a woman. "H-h-here... take this..." the stranger handed a dress to Yoruichi, which made her groan heavily in spite towards needing to wear it, until she found another way, that is.

The individual gave a nod after Yoruichi had a firm grip on the dress, enough to cover her bosom and make looking at her less embarrassing. Urahara came in appearing behind the fellow calling out, "Aww... Yoruichi-san, these people say there is a wizard visiting soon... Oh, This young man must of caught you after the fact. Well, the dress looks nice." Kisuke smiled kindly, before taking the young man with him, so Yoruichi could change into the dress.

The dress itself reached Yoruichi's ankles in length, but she chose to cut the fabric to make it reach just above her knees. Then the sleeves were another matter cause they fitted snuggly around her arms with barely any room to stick her fingers in the sleeves afterwards, but she allowed the sleeves for the moment, because she had her own outfits being carried by her friend. The next thing she needed to know was probably who and what a wizard is to this world, and the young man who gave her the uncomfortable dress? Probably make sure they can communicate although from different times or places as well.

Exiting the room she was in, Kisuke was sitting with the young man on a few stools around a table. The two men were seemingly communicating without trouble from what Yoruichi could see, but then Kisuke did something, before speaking directly to her, "Yoruichi-san press a button on your collar and it will be like a universal translator for us and them..." pointing to the gentleman temporarily, before focusing on her again, "It can be turned on or off, but be careful for it can get over worked and so I am going to study their language's dialect and maybe the people in this world can help us." Yoruichi smiled slightly and pressed the button, to suddenly hear, "What are you saying?!" came from the confused young man, that previously was heard only saying sounds that were close to vowels and deep throated noise or chested sounds.

"Nothing to be concerned, young man." Yoruichi answered the confused middle-earthling, who nods slightly but was not able to speak much because Kisuke spoke up, "Oh.. I forgot to introduce our young friend, he is Koromir... right?" He turned and the man, Koromir, nods again. Yoruichi smiles softly towards the young man, "Koromir... Who is this wizard? Could you tell us about them?" She asks, while both Kisuke and herself sit with Koromir again.

At first Koromir could not believe what he heard and had his own questions of how we did not know of or heard of a wizard before, but held his tongue after a moment to just give a brief description on how they are wielders of magic, and may be immortal. Kisuke smiled slightly at the idea, while Yoruichi could only imagine being able to live like the wizard does, without needing a gigai or to hide their true identity from people they try to help, like the wizard helps.

Koromir interrupted both reaper's thoughts, "There is a wizard that is travelling to different areas... Maybe, Rohan?" Koromir mentions softly, Yoruichi sighs and accepted the pitiful amount of information before grabbing Kisuke and taking him outside the inn, waving goodbye to their new acquaintance. Once outside Yoruichi spoke swiftly to Kisuke, "How do we find this Wizard?! And, We should write down the differences in their language to ours for future reference." Kisuke simply nodded and went to the entrance of the city they found out to be Minas Tirith, from their investigation on the young man Koromir.

Once outside the city walls, Yoruichi and Kisuke decided on getting their bearings on where everything is by creating a decently sized map for themselves to try and memorize for the land they travel, and the future. So they grabbed a few pieces of paper and started labeling locations with great efficiency as they go from Minas Tirith and making it appear as much like it is in their point of view. It took many days, probably consistently months to get to Rohan the city itself, then to cross a river and finally decide on using their shunpo to see more of the land and find more places easier.

Yoruichi knew Kisuke sent a few HellButterflies as they travelled to Tessai, one from Minas Tirith and another at Rohan, different towns or cities that are around. Yoruichi remembered how excited Kisuke was when he got a butterfly back and what he was told by the butterfly, which said a lot. There was a connection, allowing hellbutterflies to reach their home somehow, and the hellbutterflies can get back, again somehow? But, Yoruichi was not able to find out the mystery very well.

"Kisuke are these bands you made the reason hellbutterflies can reach here?" She asks, tapping the one she wore as a choker collar, but Kisuke shook his head, "Those are not something I can cage very well, if I did its rather difficult to send them to dimension and dimension, over and over again." Yoruichi nods, as they worked on more of their map of Middle Earth. "who is this wizard, any ideas Kisuke?" Yoruichi asks, 'thinking back to some times she tries to pull pranks on people for what they thought was someone, but is not'.

(Koromir is only in this story, unless a random game has a similar name I don't know many Lord of the ring games; Yoruichi and Kisuke are sort of going to be downplayed on skill)


	3. Strangers Around

Chapter 2: Strangers Around

Yoruichi and Kisuke were traveling for long periods of time, until they, specifically Yoruichi, sensed something quite off about the location they were in. Looking around she carefully sniffed the air, although her sense of smell is weaker in human form then cat form, and carefully followed it with Kisuke not too far behind her.

After some time, Yoruichi came across what she was looking for; it was a group of small children gathered around one boy that seems to be alive still. They looked rather frightened, but quickly went to her with only the hope she'd save their friend, and possibly out of fright of being out in the forest.

"Kisuke...? Kisuke? You keep an eye out for the thing that harmed the boy." She says quickly, before carefully looking over the injury. Then thinking, "I can heal souls small things, but these are living beings... how do I heal a physical injury?" She thought internally, although looked extremely calm on the outside. Yoruichi could sense the spiritual pressure of her friend jump slightly, to make her look in the direction she felt it and also feel it dip slightly, telling her that either the fight ended without much need for spiritual pressure or there was an ally.

Kisuke peaked out into view, "Yoruichi-san, we have someone here..." He then moved further in with a young man following behind, his expression softened at the sight of the young'un still around, but showed concern towards the small injured child. "I need to get the hobbits to Rivendell." He then paused to look at Yoruichi, and bowed his head to her and said, "Thank you for helping the hobbits."

Yoruichi looked towards her friend, "Sorry, his name is Aragorn. He was looking for medicinal plants for the child's injuries." Kisuke said to the female, before turning back to the young man now known as Aragorn, only to hear a different name "Strider, he is getting worse... Frodo is getting worse." said a hobbit with deep concern, that made Yoruichi think kindly of her protégé Soi fon, and how sweet Soi fon was as an apprentice.

After a bit, coming back to see the strange man with many names, two names, start carrying the little boy to a horse while the three others walked close behind. Kisuke started to follow, bringing Yoruichi lightly along explaining that he asked for guidance to Rivendell because they heard a wizard is around, and that the man introduced himself as actually a ranger instead of 'Aragorn' but, Kisuke was rather smart about details and particular in what he found.

Yoruichi followed not too far behind the ranger with a similar amount of silence that would make their occupations seem similar, if not the same. While Kisuke hung back with the hobbits, guiding the horse after learning some things about the creature itself bcause horses are not found in Soul Society that often, or not ridden around by soul reapers.

After a while, there was only silence as Yoruichi watched the ranger gnaw on some foliage and could only think the plant is a edible weed, but it felt wrong after what he asked of the fellow hobbit called Sam; Sam calling some weed called kingsfoil, just a weed. Only to hear the ranger say that it is a medicinal herb, which adds a question of how he knows this and no one else, or why is it thought a weed if its a medicine?

Kisuke kept within good hearing distance to try and hear what he could for research purposes or to save for any future missions while also finding the idea of Kingsfoil unique, until he heard a second female voice that spoke eloquently, "Whats this? A lonely Ranger?... A woman and Man?" The female's voice sounded confused when directed towards Yoruichi and Kisuke, but they simply nodded towards the woman with slightly angular ears.

When she saw the injured hobbit, she hurried towards it swiftly with hardly any thought for the others near her or the hobbit, while asking what type of wound it was and medicine used on the wound itself. Kisuke could not help thinking she was similar to Unohana in her way of medicinal focus instead of people focus in some ways. She would rather be with injured people then uninjured people seemingly anyday.

Yoruichi watched with slight interest, while Kisuke watched knowing the gears were turning in her mind for doing something like a prank or to just mess with the people in this dimension. After a short while of the woman called an elf speaking to the ranger, they started off again only this time the elf took the injured hobbit while the rest stayed with the ranger to go towards the same destination, at different paces.

Yoruichi and Kisuke agreed to split up silently, for he would stay with the hobbits and she would leave with the elf to watch from a distance.

Kisuke followed the ranger quietly, covering up the fact his friend left, so that no one would wait for someone that had already left ahead, by helping the small child-like creatures referred to as 'Hobbits' instead of just being called Children or their names at times.

While Yoruichi stayed away so she could see the small injured boy and the elf woman, Arwin, but not interfere unless necessary.

Which was not long until Yoruichi saw nine dark figures come out of the forest after the lone horsewoman, she started off faster when they came out seemingly knowing the threat was not to be messed with. Yoruichi following from a distance, watching as the elf rode ahead, keeping just out of reach of the dark creatures grip at times, but as she does; Yoruichi can't help feeling the dark creatures energy, it feels similar to a hollow's energy, but she can't seem to pinpoint whether it really is a hollow or something else.

Yoruichi stopped when she noticed the woman stopped as well, across the river not a large distance, but the river was a decent size and all nine wraiths stopped on the other side, not even stepping in the water. Yoruichi could only wonder if it was something to do with the water, until one of the dark beings started to speak to the girl on the other side, but the reaper could not really understand it, only that it ended with no compromise and that they were going after the girl again, not minding the water.

Until one dark creature, Ring wraith, saw Yoruichi watching from a distance, making the head ring wraith just send one out of nine after Yoruichi. Although the reaper could not quite place what type of spiritual pressure she is feeling, because all of it is rather strange and not controlled, but the dark beings seem to have a more pungent source of spiritual pressure then the others, somehow.

Looking towards the woman across the river, she saw the woman had a sword at the ready and the ring wraiths crossing, but what came about was the most surprising, a stampede of horses that seemed made of water came and took out the majority of the dark beings, which were in the water, only to make them all go down the river. Leaving the only one that had not gone into the river to deal with.

Yoruichi unsheathed her sword to be ready, but also was trying to think of a spell that would send it far away from the area. While the creature slowly approached with its own sword at the ready. then she thought of the spell, 'Shō' could suffice mildly to startle the enemy, maybe send it far away with enough force. Giving the hobbit and horsewoman some extra time, but the plan had unexpected repercussions as a result.

The swordwoman, Arwen, saw the spell being cast and how it effected the ring wraith, but also how Yoruichi also brought out a short sword to handle the dark beings as well, only for Arwen to quickly leave to get Frodo medical assistance and help for the dark toned woman. While wondering, 'Is this a female wizard?' Arwen wondered to herself for a moment.

(Is the woman wizard a suspected title? How will they go about everything? How will they explain their abilities if at all, without maybe startling them?)


	4. Welcome to Rivendell

(Said once and said more, I do not own bleach or Lord of the Rings)

Chapter 3: Welcome to Rivendell

Yoruichi arrived further in the sanctuary of Rivendell, after a rather swift bout with the ring wraith that ended with an undecided finish, being that the ring wraith left until a better opportunity.

Yoruichi was contemplating turning into her cat form to avoid anymore people and the discomfort of the clothing, but she did want to speak to their so called 'wizard' and not startle the person either, if they never saw a talking cat. While also waiting for her friend, Kisuke Urahara, who is still travelling at a slower pace with the others.

She gave a heavy sigh and rubbed her forehead, "What is going on here? What were those dark creatures?" only for her thoughts to be spoken aloud, and more surprisingly, answered. "The end is coming to this world..." leaving that as the answer to all things. When Yoruichi turned her exhausted yellow eyes towards the voice, she saw a man with long black hair and a light complexion, resembling Byakuya in appearance and Byakuya's father in stature.

Yoruichi looked the man up and down carefully, noticing the slightly pointed ears. "Who are you?" Yoruichi asked, tilting her head towards him, her violet hair swaying slightly by the motion, crossing her arms over her large chest only making it more noticeable by doing so.

"I am Lord Elrond of the Elven realm Rivendell... How may I address you?" He spoke with a politeness, that rivaled some of the nobles she knew and had relations with in soul society, as a noble herself. She looked at him for a short while resembling him to the Kuchiki family's head, whom usually have a tall stature and a serious appearance, although the ones who are not as aged still look serious.

"Milady? May you care for a tour around this fair realm of elves?" Lord Elrond queried, seeing her eyes wander from innocent things he seen some people do in the past to a more promiscuous touch, before returning to the topic at hand. "I am call..." Yoruichi was interrupted by an abrupt noise echoing throughout, only to see her friend Kisuke Urahara running towards her, cane tapping insistently against the stone floors.

Kisuke running into Yoruichi making her land on her back, still wearing the short cut dress, to where at the angle she sat at, people might be lucky with a peep show. "Kisuke! What is it?!" She yelled, pushing him off so she could right herself, not even angry about peope seeing, but more for how her teasing was interrupted.

Lord Elrond was at a loss for what was happening as he never saw either before, until that moment it seems and they both seem to know eachother quite close. Kisuke seemed to take in Yoruichi's anger in strides quite well, and after a few moments they quieted to a point where Lord Elrond could readdress his previous question.

Kisuke lit up at the opportunity to see the elven realm by someone with similar status as Yoruichi, hinting that they were at least welcomed as guests in this new place. Kisuke and Yoruichi followed Lord Elrond slowly throughout Rivendell, listening to all his explanations on the environment and the flora and fauna, even to some of the explanations of the past that they asked about themselves.

Lord Elrond did not question them on not knowing about Middle Earth, and only thought of it either sheltered humans or that they were too busy absorbed in their own problems to think of other problems in the world. At a rather large library, Elrond stopped and seemed to be thinking about something, before finally saying "I am sorry, but I will need to dismiss myself." after that, Lord Elrond disappeared to another area of Rivendell.

Kisuke leaned towards Yoruichi and whispered, "I am going to start scripting all that is possible to record, and read what is available." then disappeared first in to the vast rows of book shelves, then out the library entirely, supposedly to his designated room.

Leaving Yoruichi alone in the vast room, only for her to slowly look around to see if anyone is around at all, and to choose the surprising over the simple, by changing herself into the feline form and getting rid of the disliked dress.

"Much better... now I can explore more freely, without these people of different origins disturbing me." She thought with a desire for peace, after dealings with four children who bothered over either food or friend (which she could understand one of them) and the two adults Kisuke and Strider, who spoke rather fervently over the surroundings.

Yoruichi stretched out her form, once as a cat, before bounding towards a balcony with a thick ledge for her to lie on, and look around from. Yoruichi could see everything with ease; from the waterfall that allows a strong source to pool in one area, and to create a stream that leaves her sight. Only for her to assume it could go to the entrances defense. Before her yellow slit eyes could close and relish the heat presented to her in rays.

After what seemed like hours, if not a day going by. Yoruichi could feel her cat eyes lazily opening to a sight she found quite sweet. The ranger she met out in the woods was speaking to the she-elf, although their words are not possible to be read. She could see they had affection for each other, by the way they acted around eachother.

"Yoruichi... what do you see?" Kisuke asks, back by her side with some fruit and bread in hand, while gazing down at the pair before them. Yoruichi's masculine cat voice rumbled out casually, " These people are preparing for something... we need to keep our eyes open on what." Looking back towards Kisuke who simply nodded, before hearing "Have you sent Tessai our whereabouts? What have you learned?" It may be the answer to this missions question.

(The story is still building, sorry if it seems dull in areas) enjoy


	5. Middle Earth Secrets

(I am still working on the story and might still have flaws in it)

Chapter 4: Middle Earth Secrets

Yoruichi was walking with Kisuke in her human and clothed form after hearing the tale he read himself. She could only wonder about the significance of the tale, and the supposed powers involve in this 'ring' Kisuke told her about. Not long after, they saw someone approach at a breakneck pace, to a section where they could only assume its like a hospital wing for the people.

Yoruichi arched a brow slightly in curiosity over the hasty arrival towards where the hobbit would be occupying. ' _Thank you, Lord Elrond for the enriching tour_.' she could only think that, as the two reapers started towards the area themselves. Kisuke looked about his surroundings with fervor over how things in Rivendell that compare or beat the esthetic appearance of Soul Society.

Yoruichi was lost in her thoughts from when she first arrived, stepped into the realm were many men and women around, all with long hair and pointed ears speaking a different tongue that only made her wonder because she turned off the device earlier without much thought over it. The situation seemed calm for her, but was apparently out of hand as the elven girl that Yoruichi helped earlier came to view. She spoke at first in the strange tongue, but turned towards Yoruichi speaking what seemed to resemble her own language. "I am Arwen. They thought you were enemy." Yoruichi gave a small nod to the girl before leaving the crowd.

Kisuke poked Yoruichi to get her out of the memories and to see that before them, by the kid's bed was an old man with a long gray colored beard, wearing what seemed like long robes similar to what the soul reaper robe by how it covers and seems to flow. Yoruichi looked at kisuke then back at the elderly man, only to be startled by a call.

"Well hello strangers, what brings you to this part of the world?" The elderly man asks with a glimmer in his eye, while Kisuke and Yoruichi looked at each other in an unspoken language it seems, before turning back to the elderly man, not too long after. "Are you the wizard people mention? Where is this, really?"' Yoruichi asks, watching the elderly man carefully, just like her friend Kisuke.

The elderly man chuckles slightly before speaking, "I can tell you two are not from around here, most people heard of wizards at least once before. I am called Gandalf the grey, that is my name... Who are you two?" The man referring to hi self as, Gandalf, still held a glimmer in his eye waiting patiently.

Kisuke spoke first and was eager to study the individual it appeared, only there is more to him than that. Gandalf still had the glimmer in his eye, as he spoke "I take it, you want to come on our perilous journey?" Kisuke was a little slow on answering as Yoruichi quickly said, "Of course we do!" But after she answered, some spoke up.

"It's you two. I met them while coming here." Said a familiar voice of Strider, which they started to pick up the tongue of these people from exposure to the language, their still new to the elvish languages. Yoruichi spoke back, not needing to see who it was, "Suppose we do come on this journey, where is it headed? Who else will be of company?" She asks, only for Gandalf to answer "That is why we are here, to assemble any willing or many who'd come on this journey." Yoruichi nods with a curtly response, before taking her leave with Kisuke.

Gandalf's Last words heard being for the ranger, "Do you accept them coming?" Were the last words heard between the two.

"Well that was quaint..." Kisuke commented with a joy of the experience, but Yoruichi simply nodded as she thought about the meeting.

Not too long later, about 2 or 3 hours,

Yoruichi started hearing of arrivals in Rivendell, much to delight. She and Kisuke hurried towards the front of the elven structures in a desire to see the approaching before they see them. The first seemed like any man, with shoulder length hair and what seems like a beard, but difficult to scrutinize. The next fellow was another person who had long blonde hair flowing loosely, and a few others of a variety.

Yoruichi left the front for the library with Kisuke to study the language a bit more before confronting the individuals that came. After spending a few hours in the library, Yoruichi was able to speak common fluently, as if she lived there, while Kisuke took upon himself to learn the few other tongues which were elvish and dwarfism, for most used languages to speak the basics of the language.

Yoruichi started towards a pool of water away from everyone to clean herself swiftly, before meeting and heading off.

Kisuke met the few who came, understanding their tongue as the best of them, while being greeted by Boromir, a man with tanned features and Auburn hair, while there was some people who had elvish appearances whom had distinct ears known as Legolas, and a few of his kin or people. Hearing that their here to take on a quest was exciting for Kisuke who spoke to them with over the idea of a mission coming to be true.

Kisuke but pedal into Yoruichi standing near a stone pedestal and spoke, "we need to meet here to hear their mission." She states, only to get a nod of understanding from kisuke.

It became instinct for Yoruichi to prepare for the meeting that was to come, by eating a decent meal by the elves and head to bed soon after, while Kisuke resembled her routine to a preciseness it was identical in some ways.

Early the next morning around 6 in the morning by how the supposed was still working on coming to view. Yoruichi took a perch in a tree to be able to watch everyone in the circle, when they came. While Kisuke came as an invited guest to the circle by some way.

After a while of waiting, she saw many people take a seat surrounding the pedestal and eyeing each other carefully as they waited for the man known as Elrond to speak.

Every detail hung with the eminent doom prominent in the near future as the main detail, while hearing them question whom to go destroy it and why they are when their something someone does not like.

Yoruichi was starting to get annoyed over the yelling, but noticed Kisuke was as calm as could be, like the whole argument was happening and he was in the basement we train in, not hearing any others bother. That is until the hobbit, Frodo, stepped up calling out that he'd do the job, but needed aide to do it.

Yoruichi was internally jumping for joy at the way things were going in helping with this journey.

(Sorry if OOC, I am trying to pack in details that are necessary and skip about if truly unnecessary to read)


	6. Journey Begins

(I aim for 1000 word count each chapter or around it)

Previously : 'Yoruichi was internally jumping for joy at the way things were going in helping with this journey.'

Chapter 5: Journey Begins

Yoruichi slipped down into view as some of the people started volunteering themselves, Kisuke included in the bunch of escorts for the child. The only person not exactly surprised, but more curious of her appearance was Gandalf the grey, who met her earlier. Lord Elrond was surprised by her sudden reveal before anything could be said to the unwelcome guest to the council, she turned to the Hobbit, and spoke so softly only the hobbit and Kisuke heard it. "I shall assist you in your travels..." before standing back up and join her friend Kisuke in the group, notably hearing one person grumble over her volunteer.

Kisuke could only roll his eyes when hearing the silly complaint, could only smile at the thought of Yoruichi showing her skills. Although there was a whispered rumor, "I heard she is a wizard too..." That made Kisuke shake his head fighting a chuckle. But, Yoruichi shrugged off the rumor as easily as she did being seen nude, as long as it was humorous for her.

"We won't have a strange woman join the journey!" Said one of the men that had joined the group, the fellow remembered as Boromir of Gondor, with a masculine appearance that is contradicted with the shoulder length hair. Watching him became a gradual amusement when saying Yoruichi is meant in the house cooking and caring for kids, but she just looked him over carefully.

"Try at me, at noon and we shall see who should be left behind and who should come." She stated as a threat, only to see Boromir step up into her face and spit out "See you at noon." They both seemed to be aggravated by the end of the strange confrontation, more so Yoruichi who usually laughs things off unless death is knocking.

Kisuke hung back listening to the murmurs made, Arwen saw her send a ring wrath off, and a rumor of her being a wizard too. Only for some of the men to mutter their disbelief and for Gandalf to look thoughtful, like he wanted to find out if the rumor could be true, although he only heard of so many wizards.

At about noon, Yoruichi and Boromir arrived at the courtyard determined to beat each other it seems, Boromir opting for hand to hand after Yoruichi did and if was a choice after much childish dispute involving, _Afraid to fight a man_? Retorted by Yoruichi with, _Afraid you'll get beaten without handicap_? Which caused a comically angry reaction from Boromir.

After their comical spat, both Yoruichi and Boromir stood in loose fight ready stances. Yoruichi was waiting patiently for his move, not really sure what to expect from this world's fighters, besides types who seem a bit full of themselves.

Then the fight began rather quickly, some moving faster than some people can watch normally. Boromir started forward preparing to punch her in the gut, but she was able to dodge rather easily, returning her hits with more force to where she saw some weakness, the sides and gut, sometimes the face if she had the chance. But, for the most part she dodged and gave more hits to the fellow, but he did return a few blows to her gut that sent her footing back skidding slightly from the force.

She simply smiled and returned to the spar rather quickly after knowing the force in the hit, at least what he'd give to a woman and know she could expect him to be slightly stronger, because of their customs she was still learning about.

After a few more throws of punches back and forth, Yoruichi decided for a quick end, and easily quickened her speed to kick Boromir in the gut, then rest her hands on his shoulders as she flipped over pulling him with her to throw him onto his gut, finally pinning him more sturdily.

"I believe we have a winner." Gandalf spoke after a minute, waiting for the invisible dust to clear from the spar and allow the fighters to calm down. Yoruichi stood up and looked over at the old many who called it, Gandalf, and asked "Are you the wizard I hear about?" she asks, her yellow eyes lazily looking at him. He only smiles at the question, and yanks at his staff in gesture for her to come with him.

Which she does and leaves Boromir to self-pity of what had occurred in the spar. "I been hearing rumors, were you the one capable of magic on a ring wraith? You do not seem like any wizard I heard of." Gandalf enquires, as Yoruichi follows beside him, and she gave a wry smile, "Well rumors are just that, rumors..." She left him with his curiosity, to find Kisuke who was in the gardens looking at all the plants that they had in comparison to the plants from earth or soul society.

"You were rather serious when taking on the gondorian man, what was wrong? that usually does not bother you." Kisuke questions carefully, as he examines the plants. Yoruichi remained quiet and looked over the plants, and the location their in. "Reminds me of my nobility... but, I am glad that I can do what I need to in my position even if lost." then she left for her room.

Kisuke looked around carefully, to see if anyone was spying on their conversation. "Mr. Gandalf, How long were you there? Are wizards spies in this place?" he asks with a lighthearted tone, as he went back to looking at flowers. Gandalf chuckled lightly, "We gather information, but not like spies... though this way is not usual for any wizard." He pauses before looking at Kisuke, "Your friend is a princess? Of what family?" For Gandalf the Gray never seen a family with purple hair in the family line neither a name similar to her own.

After a couple moments silence, Kisuke left the wizard for his room, in preference in preparations for the journey. The Wizard partly knew he would not get anymore welcomed information from the two strangers, unless he spoke to them openly about his curiosity and asked them to speak to him and the company openly about their secrets, if their secrets were possible to share.

(I figured Yoruichi loved and disliked some things of nobility for her odd antics, as a guess... but, I want to put more when I actually come to it)


	7. The Journey

Lord of rings and Bleach belong to others.

Snippets: 'After a couple moments silence, Kisuke left the wizard for his room, in preference in preparations for the journey. The Wizard partly knew he would not get anymore welcomed information from the two strangers, unless he spoke to them openly about his curiosity and asked them to speak to him and the company openly about their secrets, if their secrets were possible to share.'

* * *

The wizard, Gandalf found the duo peculiar and worth while in their energy, but also had his misgivings about them coming and had to further discuss the matter with Aragorn son of Arathorn.

"Aragorn... We will be leaving Rivendell and change will be our company." Gandalf spoke swiftly, for he could not tell if he felt a chill from the two strangers or from knowing Saruman's betrayal happened so soon.

"These strangers, Yoruichi and Kisuke helped me get the hobbits here." Aragorn considered lightly, but thought over before speaking, "Yoruichi did not speak well at first... Where could they have come from?" He asks the wizard.

Back with the reapers, Yoruichi was relaxing in her cat form in Kisuke's lap while he read to her. Sitting in a large library with a window nearby to shine in bright light.

The history of Man was intense with death and loss, the king of Gondor dying and leaving his son Isildur as the heir and only one to physically blame for not throwing the ring to its own demise.

The time passed with reading the history of Middle Earth, and Kisuke found the history difficult, but well endowing in how things happened along with why things went wrong in first place.

"Kisuke... Yoruichi Shihoin, come. We are to depart at sunrise." Gandalf said with some seriousness for the situation, but mostly kindness towards the exuberant strangers who will remain in company. Yoruichi smiled and looked at the old man slyly, but the wizard looked at her and gave a slight wink to her, which could be hinted as 'go for it.' What could be given the go, was not exactly known, but Yoruichi was not going to question good fortune given to her as a prankster.

Kisuke looked at the situation amused and quietly let Yoruichi make action that would have the dominoes fall, and her entertainment ensured for at least a short time, while they stayed. His own spirit for pranks was not squashed because of a mission going on, just less time involved when other matters are going on for the duo.

The next morning was quiet, almost solemn and dreary in how quiet it was. Yoruichi wore her cut up dress, that revealed her legs while kisuke wore normal peasant clothes that fit him. Yoruichi did not mind the dress after making her adjustments to where it only covers until her thighs,than it was no restrictions for her movement.

Elrond saw the tattered dress and blanched slightly, "Where did you find the abominable dress?" He asks, but Yoruichi just glanced over it like an afterthought before saying, "This is my design." Pressing her fists to her hips with triumph, while Elrond looked balefully at the dress before heaving deeply through his nose and ignoring Yoruichi for the istari, Gandalf the Gray.

Boromir looked over Yoruichi with distrust, keeping his hands clenched at his side. Looking away from the strange duo, but Kisuke and Yoruichi were having their own conversation to each other. "Should we let the wizard know, you know?" Yoruichi signed to Kisuke, but the idea was soon forgotten for they were leaving Rivendell in moments.

Before actually leaving, Kisuke signed back "Would it help in our goal here?" Yoruichi nodded, accepting the requisite for using their soulreaper abilities in Middle Earth. Yoruichi used kidou only on the dark being previously, because it felt like an arrancar or hollow, although humans can see the being as well.

Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin were gathered by the wizard Gandalf, but there was also a pony being held close by Sam with the reins. They started off, Yoruichi spending it talking to Kisuke in their native tongue that sounds more like fast, and sometimes angry words being passed between them rather quickly. The conversation confused most of the group, but the wizard found it profound and wondered more of their origin to have such a in discernible conversation between themselves.

The conversation slowed down as the group got to one stop where it was rather bare, except for tbe lingering scraggly shrubbery and tall tree at the edge. Boromir was helping Pippin and Merry with swordwork, but after a while Yoruichi jumped down a level to where they were practicing and easily slid her hand against the hilt and slipped the sword out of Boromir's own gloved hands.

He froze, then looked at her bewildered "How? Wha? Who are you?" He questioned sternly, shoulders stiffening and his back straightening as he faced Yoruichi. Kisuke laughed, before answering "She is a master of evasiveness! I have trouble keeping up with her." He states with a firm smile, even as he looked over at Boromir from under his striped green and white hat.

Yoruichi grinned, but then turned to the hobbits with a stern expression and said, "Okay. Fix your stance!" She was telling them how to stand and hold their sword with swiftness of any teacher, as she was moving them to how to move their feet and sword in a fight.

"Crebain?! Everyone, Hide!" Legolas called out demandingly, everyone dropped their current task and looked for a place to squeeze in with others or themselves. Yoruichi hid with Frodo and Sam, while Kisuke hid under the cliff-like rock that had a big enough lip to hide nearly everyone underneath it. The Crebain were dark, and small like bats or the size of the hell-butterflies themselves.

The Crebain soon left, leaving the atmosphere rather gloomy after their leave. The wizard slowly came out and spoke calmly, "looks like our previous route is no longer an option, but we could go over the mountains to pass..." he muttered and discussed with Aragorn and The dwarf, Gimli. "We could go through the Mines of Moria, my cousin will give us a warm welcome." He said heartily, and rather eagerly for going that path.

Yoruichi and Kisuke nudged eachother lightly than whispered, "Moria? Is that the place needing cleanse of heavy spiritual disturbance?" Kisuke considered, before speaking "I heard a group left to cleanse it, but never returned. Should we take it on now we are here?" He asked back, but Yoruichi was grinning before the question was made which answered for him 'Yes!'.

* * *

Moria had lots of dwarves, so they must be in unrest... who better than the soulreaper?

Enjoy!


	8. Moria

Bleach is Tite Kubo's art.

Lord of Rings to Tolkien.

Snippets: 'Yoruichi and Kisuke nudged eachother lightly than whispered, "Moria? Is that the place needing cleanse of heavy spiritual disturbance?" Kisuke considered, before speaking "I heard a group left to cleanse it, but never returned. Should we take it on now we are here?" He asked back, but Yoruichi was grinning before the question was made which answered for him 'Yes!'.'

* * *

The fellowship was foraging towards the mountains with the hobbits slowly following, strider the ranger kept a careful eye mainly on Frodo, but was careful of others as well. Yoruichi was trailing behind Gandalf who was leading the front, while Kisuke followed from behind Boromir and the hobbits.

Yoruichi remembered his explanation being, "I am going to learn more about their cultures." Kisuke explained cheerfully, almost like he was seeing a shop full of cats and wanted to snuggle them, but instead of snuggling was trying to learn their homes now.

Yoruichi could only shake her head with a smile at the antics of her friend, but still felt tbatthis was an amazing experience. Gandalf the wizard was quite fine with the strange company being nearby, it gave him time to analyze her more.

Yoruichi listened carefully to the commands made, considering that she was stuck in a realm of almost unimaginable beings for the humans in her original home.

Suddenly there was a voice echoing in the breeze, falling on the groups ears to hear it. Gandalf took action by calling on his magic, speaking words of magic to stop the echoed voice from sending lightning and an avalanche upon the group.

The whole display was amazing for Yoruichi, she felt the mountain seem to shake and quake from the power of the two wizards going at eachother, but Yoruichi did not think the group could last long. She looked to Kisuke to sign to him vaguely what she was going to do, before chanting her own spell and making a temporary bakudo that created a barrier in the air that took on the lightning that danced in the air, but started to crack from the force and power behind it.

Gandalf looked to Yoruichi warily, but thankfully before speaking, "Saruman is trying to cause an avalanche. We need to get through or go another way." He states sternly, but boromir suggests going to Minas Tirith while Gimli suggests the mines of moria. Frodo became the one people laid their eyes upon, and silently ask "Where do you choose we go?" The wizard asks, still looking at Yoruichi cautiously.

Kisuke looked on carefully, until the decision was made he kept calm and was silently wondering if he could go to Moria to help the suffering spiritsfind actual peace. Yoruichi knew she did something rather revealing, almost saying something that could lead to truth or fiction, but life is the ultimate goal in some exceptions.

They soon decided on going to Moria instead of stroding through the pass more, which was considered both a win for them and a loss for they were not sure whether it would end well or not for them.

They made it to the gate, Kisuke was looking over the entrance intensely and Yoruichi was examining her surroundings carefully, but kept away from the water in caution of what may lurk. She did not know whether there was any creature in its depths or not, but did not want to find out from naivety at all.

She kept an eye on the small hobbits as they waited for the doors to open, some in anticipation and others in excitement on what was to happen, mainly Gimli who wants to see his family beyond the doors of Moria. Yoruichi could not help the sad smile that appeared upon her lip at the sight of Gimli who seemed so hopeful. She was hoping to resolve the situation that is going on in the mines by releasing he angry spirits that are there at the moment.

"Mellon." Gandalf spoke, causing the doors to slowly opened afterwards and reveal darkness within them. Yoruichi narrowed her eyes as she saw small spirits linger, and heard rattling of chains almost like they were jingling against ge spirit's chest. Kisuke looked over with a similar look of caution as more spirits started to reveal themselves, there were spirits with more of their chain eroded to the point it was a nub of metal, while others still had a few rings of metal to get through before change occurred for them.

Yoruichi softly mouthed to Kisuke, "We need to get these spirits sent off to Soul Society. Purify them, if have to." Kisuke nodded in agreement as he saw something similar in some of the souls, nearing hollowification for spirits.

Yoruichi started forward looking around the cavern, but could not tell where it began and ended because of the hordes of spirits swarming at the entrance. "Spirits everywhere, need to work fast and carefully." She muttered with a serious tone, but Kisuke was busy because a strange creature came from the depths of the lake it seemed. There was no where else for a giant octopus to come from, and it was dragging Frodo to the water.

Kisuke grabbed his cane and with the cane handle in one hand and the staff part in his other hand, pulled them apart revealing a sword hidden within the cane. The cane handle holding the sword, while the scabbard is held in his other hand as a shield or weapon. It surprised a few people in the group to see the simple item become such a dangerous item itself, Kisuke using the sword to slice at the flailing tentacles trying to grab at people or hold Frodo away from help.

Strider striked and was able to grab Frodo before everyone ran back into moria, he cavern. Boromir gave a scathing look to the woman, but said nothing for the time, "There is bad energy here." Yoruichi says softly, then looked to Kisuke who understood that as, 'There are a lot of death from ill will, and it may not go well.' Gandalf had his staff lit up revealing the skeletal bones lying about the floor, and making Kisuke speak up cautiously, "Lets travel through carefully from now on." The group nodded in the dark, willing to accept the idea in general.

* * *

The idea is forming, but Yoruichi and Kisuke may meet some intense spirits or demons...

Enjoy!


	9. Moria Maze

Lord of the Rings to Tolkien

Bleach belongs to others.

* * *

Gandalf held his staff up high to light the way, but dimmed the crystal to not draw attention to the group he was with. Yoruichi started further into the mine-like tomb, yellow eyes looking carefully about for any spirits or enemies that may appear.

Kisuke stalled, looking over the entrance and how it was blocked off, then to each skeletal dwarf that lie upon the ground in the frontway. Gimli looked at the blonde haired man, eyes narrowed in bitterness that someone is analysing his family and the people he cared about. Kisuke mainly ignored the uncomfortable feeling of a glare on his back from being disliked by many people; Soifon, Yoruichi's apprentice of sorts being one of them, while not the last.

"We are in the mines of moria. It will take three days, but do keep it quiet for there are far worse things in the darkness." Gandalf he grey spoke with an aged expression, earning many weary looks among the fellowship. Yoruichi itched to get out of her clothes, but being defenseless is also undesirable to her, taking note of how the creatures seemed to go after meat of anything that moved.

Kisuke squeezed Yoruichi's hand in understanding, then removed his hand to go to the others and figuratively pick their brain on what their culture is like and the differences that can be found.

Time seemed to go by swiftly, seeming to be gone quickly and in little to none at all when in the darkness and see no change in the dark or how time could move. Gandalf lead with Aragorn who seemed more at ease with the wizard or elf, than with other humans it seemed to Yoruichi.

After a while, the group stopped at a rubble type clearing in the mines. Yoruichi whispered to Kisuke, "Death seems to linger over the wizard in a strange way... its odd..." she whispers softly, but kept her eyes serious as she watched the elderly man with kisuke.

Kisuke looked to the Wizard and whispered, "The people here did say wizards are close to immortal, but, maybe their coming to an end?" He shrugged with a bitter sweet expression that did not fit his personality, but being a scientist made these mysteries enticing and impossible not to try and solve. The two reapers backed away and looked over at the group with a critical eye while the others rested up.

Gandalf signaled he remembered and started to lead the way again through the mines until they found the main hall of Moria. The area wide with columns holding up the ceiling of the mine and hall, the space immense to where there seemed to be no end or wall insight.

Kisuke eyed Yoruichi and waited, but did not need a signal for Gimli headed off to a specific direction, kisuke and Yoruichi giving a grim expression at feeling many spirits in the direction headed towards.

In the room, Gimli collapsed at a stone table that laid in the middle with an engraved name before them, corpses lying around it. Gandalf gave a heavy sigh, "Here lies Balin, Lord of Moria..." grief being the only sound coming from Gimli, and grim expressions present on everyone present. Kisuke and Yoruichi looked around, seeing spirits of each dwarf that fought in a battle that seemed to have taken everything, and more than even they expected.

Seeing some spirits that had damaged limbs, or no limbs at all, while others were skewered and looked like they had despair for a long time and could only show fear.

Yoruichi gave a soft smile to the spirits and looked to Kisuke who was studying different cultures among their languages to better communicate with them. Gandalf distracting the others through reading a dusty tome, until one of the hobbits, Pippin, made a corpse collapse into an old well to alarm the creatures of the deep.

Yoruichi and Kisuke paid little mind to them, but when they heard drumming coming and echoing they moved to the wooden door that they entered through to the small room. She looked and narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but chose to close the door with what felt like a decisive slam shut for the wooden doors.

There were screeching and skittering that seemed to echo beyond the wooden doors and scritching that began to sound on the other side of the door after a few moments. Kisuke gave a small smile, and Yoruichi did the same with a glint in her yellow eyes that they seemed like gems in the open. The moments quieted as they waited for the door to shiver with more creatures, or to finally break from the pressure, the fellowship holding their weapons at the ready to take them on and defend themselves.

Then the door gave in, releasing a horde of goblins screeching and skittering with sound, but holding weapons of their own prepared to fight to their last it seemed. Yoruichi held her hands up in a loose rest where she was ready to take any or throw small projectiles out at her enemies.

The fellowship were concerned for the tan woman, but also focused on distracting the goblins from the hobbits as well. Yoruichi raised her hand with her palm out and spoke clearly, "Sho!" Sending a row of goblins crashing into eachother and the ground.

"Hadou 54: Abolishing Flames (Haien)." Her focus on the pile of goblins sending a blast of purple energy, which left a few burnt limbs, but nothing to say how many really were there. Her hands starting to get burnt from the spells, but she kept going to defend the people while Kisuke used his cane sword to fend them off.

Gandalf looked at Yoruichi briefly, than they started towards the exit. Racing for the exit, to find the end of the mines they seemed to find no end in at times. Kisuke lingered a bit with the spirits, to help them briefly for the living still could not see the dead. Yoruichi and the group ran with the group until the skittering and screeching became a echoing constant, almost like the creatures were right next to the group at every turn.

To finally stop, when the creatures started to surround them. Gimli held his axe at the ready, muttering his revenge ready and eager, while the others were more anxious ready. Until, a roar echoed through he halls with a light glow coming from afar that it froze everything, not a sound came out. Yoruichi narrowed her eyes at the glow in suspicion and weariness, feeling strong energy coming from it.

Kisuke appeared and whispered, "Danger is there, and if we can get the fellowship out..." Yoruichi knew he was saying that was his goal, that fighting was not the time.

The entire group turned to leave, hurrying swiftly to where an exit seemed to lie. They made it to a maze of paths at the end, stopping cautiously at seeing a sudden drop if they were to continue forward. Yoruichi looked at the exit that had a bridge, and many paths up to it, the whole task seemed daunting for a human and she felt the unnerving fear that always seemed to grip her before a large task came before her.

They started again, Yoruichi leading the group with ease and quietly watching the walls from seeing the goblins seeming to walk and climb them so easily. They made it to the bridge, Yoruichi grabbed each fellowship member loosely and tossed them to the other landing, treating each man, dwarf and hobbit the same and possibly incapable.

Kisuke was able to keep up with Yoruichi and defend the group loosely through a kidou spell for a barrier that shielded the group temporarily. Surprising the group more than once to see both people had skills close to an istari, but they were not sure if that was because of wizardry or not.

* * *

I was hoping for out of moria, but will soon... shall see where and when


	10. The Eyes of the Forest

Lord of the Rings belong to Tolkien.

Bleach belongs to others.

* * *

Gandalf stopped at the bridge, letting the others of the fellowship pass by him as he stood their until Yoruichi and Kisuke were the only ones remaining slightly behind. "You need to leave, this creature is beyond swords. Aragorn needs your help in leading this group." He insists, urging the two reapers before him.

Kisuke whispers to Yoruichi, "You go with them... I will help this Wizard." He said with a tone of seriousness that made Yoruichi's eyes widen slightly looking at him, but then hug him with a small smile "Come back when done." Then she stalked towards the group, leaving her friend Kisuke with Gandalf.

Gandalf could only huff at the results he achieved in removing one, instead of both of them from helping. Facing the Balrog though, Gandalf was grateful for the assistance, he sent it back with his magic while Kisuke used his kidou to trap it, but also protect those being harmed.

Kisuke drew his sword and gently slid his hand across the blade, "Benehime..." the sword changing and a shade of change appeared where a blood red tint appeared as a shield before Kisuke, but also bleeding ropes wrapped around the Balrog, a creature of fire and hate. It started to struggle against the hold of the magic bindings, making them snap easily in moments.

Kisuke huffed, but kept trying to hold the creature down and help the wizard survive the encounter that their in. Fighting it off, but with one decisive strike near the Balrog it fell, allowing Gandalf to relax and Kisuke to sigh in relief, but it was short lived where the Balrog sent a whip up that wrapped around Kisuke tightly, pinning his arms down.

Gandalf watched with a tinge of horror that Kisuke was the target, or taken instead of himself, but knew that spells help and when kisuke slipped down with the Balrog, Gandalf turned to look at hem, "Fly you fools!" Before leaping after the young man who defended him and may as well be dead because of him as well.

"Gandalf! No!" Frodo cried out loud, but Yoruichi just looked on and stalked towards where they were, stopping a moment when the elf, Legolas grabbed her arm with a grim expression, not wanting another comrade to die. She shook her head and stalked over to where the two who disappeared had stood, studying the places briefly then turned away towards the fellowship who follow after her at a distance, feeling some unease from what they saw from her.

Yoruichi kept on going and once the fellowship was finally outside, she went to lay down in a grassy patch. Frodo sat nearby her in silence, the only thought was seeing her friend fall and his companion may be seen as a bond unspoken, but only between those passed.

She stood up after overhearing the plan and started pulling Frodo up to go as well, towards the far woods of Lothlorien, where the supposes lady resided at.

The time passed in silence, until Gimli spoke of the supposed skills of a dwarf and then there were many elves surrounding them. Aragorn spoke cordially, and pleadingly towards them as he wanted to find safety for his friends. The request was not entirelt ignored, for the head guard Haldir was not letting the fellowship leave and so they led the fellowship to the lady of the woods.

Further, deeper in the woods and towards a specifically large tree, entering the tree to see the lord and lady. Seeing Lord Celeborn, and Lady Galadriel was like looking in sunlight for how bright they were in attire and complexion, but their voices sounded near ghostly, hollow and clear, but also wispy and fading in a eerie way.

Lady Galadriel looked each of the fellowship in the eye, but when she saw Yoruichi they seemed to freeze and her voice started in a light shake, "What may be happening to bring death to the very door of our realm?" She quivered in slight fear, eyeing Yoruichi and gave a small audible gulp, before trying to settle her nerves and focus on the others "Your all tired, may you stay and rest..." her gesture welcoming, but her eyes held fear at seeing Yoruichi.

"If only Kisuke could of been here to analyze that reaction." Yoruichi muttered, but then turned to her hellbutterfly that came in search of them a few days before.

'Kisuke was helping this world's wizard and ended up disappearing from the group. Tessai, I will say neither in life or death, but this creature that attacked was fire and wielded a whip that could handle many spells and weapons. Just know I am alive, Kisuke is somewhere, even if not alive and we are getting further in a goal. Tessai, there are many elves in this place, but also other types of friendly creatures that Kisuke must have mentioned to you. Will keep in touch.' Yoruichi released the butterfly and watched it leave, fluttering out a window to the moon it seems.

Sigjing heavily, Yoruichi decides its time to change jer form into a cat to relax better, leaving a pile of clothes resting where she changed then started exploring the elvish realm.

Yoruichi found the elvish Lady Galadriel with Frodo, looking down at a mirror of water in a center room, the cat formed Yoruichi approached calmly, before hoping onto the edge of the pedestal to look into the mirror and see what she could.

Galadriel looked towards the cat, then to the hobbit her focus on showing the mirror. But hen, the cat spoke, "A mirror of sight, seeing all and not. Frodo Baggins, dont give up when your nearing the end, but do know people have faith in you." The cat spoke in a deep, masculine voice almost like a voice of an ogre for how deep, but as clear as any wizard speaking a spell.

Before the lady to figure it out further the cat left and was no longer in he room, but it seemed to have given Frodo some sense of bravery and knowledge to not give up.

* * *

TThe idea of spirits and their soulreaper lineage may be present more... running blind.


	11. Departure

Lord of the Rings to J.R.R. Tolkien.

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

The days seemed to blend together from warm to cool for Yoruichi as she missed her friend, but kept those emotions tucked securely away knowing the triviality of wishing for someone no longer there. Yoruichi saw the fellowship look solemn, Frodo revealing a distraught expression from the loss of Gandalf the Israel, similar to the rest of the fellowship in a variety of degrees of severity.

While others held their emotions back much better, being the human called by many names 'Strider or 'Aragorn' and the elvish prince Legolas who only spoke a small degree to reveal how much of an impact the loss was causing him inside, but then that knowledge is only good coming from the source instead of someone else speaking for him.

Yoruichi moved out to walk around the village and scribe about the sceneries that Kisuke would of wanted to record for future visitation and research, but stopped when she heard a noise.

Turning she sees Aragorn approach, a kind and soft smile present underneath the rough appearance he had, "Do you wish to speak of your curious friend?" Watching for a reaction, receiving nothing, "Your friend was quite scholarly, and well in the arts of swordmanship..." Aragorn spoke cautiously of the good points.

Yoruichi knew little of why they spoke of another person during moments where someone was gone, but she remained quiet for a moment before asking, "In Rivendell... Your close to the elvish, kinsman of these elves?" She asks, watching Aragorn give a weary sigh, almost resigning in how it sounded before he spoke.

"I was raised among the elvish. To me, they are my kin." Aragorn seemed to declare with determination on the matter. Aragorn had a look that could only be called forlorn, where he did not wish to speak of it. Yoruichi than lightly patted his back as she left him in the clearing of trees away towards the Mallory and into her room, she took for her stay.

'The lady of these woods is uncomfortable around me... can she see me as a reaper?' Yoruichi pondered, knowing what she heard, but not clear on whether to believe or brush it off as the elves being usually ethereal and spooked easily by some changes.

"How is Yoruichi holding up? She lost a friend in this war to end Sauron." Spoke voices, Yoruichi could hear people say, but felt it necessary to keep moving until her assignment was complete, only when it is complete can she stop and rest herself.

Gathering her items, she found the fellowship in each room and called in a tone she only ever used when in a council meeting among captains or when life or death tasks were at hand, "Let' move to our next destination to destroy this ring." She declares, sending fierce gold eyes towards everyone then turning away to head out of the woods herself.

'Those humans are talking about Kisuke is making this mission difficult to stay neutral.' She thought bitterly, looking over the forest and sinuous branch surroundings she walked in.

Yoruichi made it to the river she felt would be the way, seeing boats readied by it with gear strewn about on the grass almost all to be packed away. 'I hope that these people are wrong about Kisuke and the wizard.' She thought, clenching her fists and turning to the sword she ccaimed as hers.

It looked elvish, because nearly every other eleen realm she ventured to had a sword that looked or seemed like the sword, with small tweaks to make it different of the others. Unlike the human weapons, or the dwarves weapons that she saw wielded so far.

Crisscrossing her legs and setting the sword on her lap, she meditated towards the sword. Trying to regain a sense of peace of calm in a world where it needs to be, with her, not elsewhere at the moment.

She opened her eyes and glanced towards the bushes she heard rustling, until two hobbits came hurrying out and then a few men, to come to the whole fellowship out in the open.

The gondorian seemed to eye Yoruichi with a weary, but worried expression present for a few moments that became lost with longing as he gazed towards the Ring that Frodo held close. Yoruichi watched with her golden eyes, careful to see him act different, from helpful and friendly to almost reclusive and solitary in action as the Ring became more noticeable to him.

She shook her head, just knowing that the Ring would be causing trouble with the humans in the middle earth. It made the possibility of survival limited, but seeing how it gained better survival by slowly eating their logic away seemed like a mental torture that Kisuke's former assistant, and now captain of research and development would enjoy, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

The group stood before the elvish lady and Lord of the Goldenwood, some of them receiving soft praise for efforts being done, while others were gaining gifts to show goodwill and encouragement. For Frodo a strange teardrop shaped vial that was said by the Lady elf to light the area when no light is present, so like a cave. While Legolas gained a nicely crafted bow.

Yoruichi felt that laughing would humiliate the poor dwarf, if she did when seeing him cherish elf hair strands like they were as precious as the mithril they seemed to search for in mines.

Yoruichi eyed the dwarf for a few moments, but followed the group once the farewells were said and stayed in the boat lead by Aragorn at the stern of the boat, while the others rowed it, guiding the boats they occupied slowly to their destination down river.

"Milady. I do wonder, why you persist on this journey to Mount. Doom?" One of them asks, Yoruichi turned and saw a couple stern fellowship member faces looking to her. She looked forward, "My journey is beyond just the Ring, it is a necessary trek to where I need to be." She answers, but they looked at her with some more curiosity and nervousness on what her goal entails.

* * *

The Lady Galadriel seems like someone who can detect spirit and living, if not fend them...

Etherel means inhuman beauty or softness...


	12. The Downfall

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

Lord of Rings is J.R.R. tolkien.

* * *

We made it to a small beach clearing, opposite a rocky clearing that went uphill and into a labyrinth of stone, before entering a foggy clearing where there were marshes far into the distance... The whole plan of the journey seemed like a hassle to Yoruichi, but she felt that the Dwarf had similar feelings over the matter.

The group settled and Yoruichi relaxed in a tree, sitting in its branches with a relaxed pose where she swung her leg lazily in the air. Looking over the rocky beach side, the way the fellowship intends to go. Yoruichi's brow squirmed slightly with confusion because she came through the lands in search of the lost wizard and did not need to go that way, although her destination was to Rivendell and not Mordor.

Looking down at the group, the change seemed drastic. Aragorn and Sam were by a lit up cooking fire, but Aragorn was sitting there next to the elf and dwarf discussing some plans. While looking about, she jumped down and noticed the round gondorian shield leaning against the tree that she, herself, was resting in.

Leaving casually into the woods that surrounded the clearing, she started scanning the area with her yellow feline like eyes, checking most trees until she heard someone yelling in the distance, the words unnecessary for once she heard, "Frodo" she knew that the Gondorian man was chasing the little boy.

Running further into the forest and towards the yelling, that quieted to whimpering to her ears. Reaching the destination, she slowed to a halt seeing the man on the ground with his hair strewn slightly about his face, like he had a roll about with someone or himself.

Yoruichi quietly approached the man and looked down at him calmly, until the sound of thudding and reverberating grounds beneath her very own feet that made her stiffen, looking around for the cause. Seeing Yoruichi stiffen up and ready herself for attack made Boromir ready himself as well, taking to his feet and drawing his sword until they appeared.

The very beings were large, about as tall or a bit taller than any other man seen in middle earth. They wore thick armor, along with wielding sharp weapons that seemed to be well made, even if not exactly dwarves or elvish, not even human make.

Yoruichi took a loose stance and looked at the creatures approaching them, swarming them, as there were more of them then there were her and Boromir before the creatures. "Uruk-hai..." Boromir muttered to himself, almost like a curse with how angry he was about them coming along.

She mentally filed that name for later, and to focus on the creatures she had a name for now. Her hand held out, palm facing them, while the sword was in her other hand. "Õkasen." She spoke clearly, sending a yellow colored energy at the Uruk-hai, hitting a row of them, but killing only two of the five that were in that row.

Surprising Boromir momentarily, before they both returned to fending off the creatures that came. The Uruk-hai had mud black skin, and eyes as dark as pits, but they seemed to gleam like small black pebbles in a river. They battled well to where life was endangered, not only for the Uruk-hai, but the humans as well.

Holding her own, casting more 'õkasen' along with a few, "Senjū Kõten Taihõ." She chanted, creating several bright and long objects, almost like Gandalf's staff in length, but was a spear for each long light and sent towards the Uruk-hai. The creatures screeched with displeasure of the light being sent their way and the damaging attacks that were diminishing their numbers.

Yoruichi slowly stopped using spells as the creatures started closing in on her and Boromir gradually more to where she and him were separated by a pack of them. 'So many... What are these things anyway?' Her mind questioned, but kept hacking at the uruk-hai determined to keep them at bay and away from the comrade she was fighting with.

Looking back towards where Boromir was last for her, she could see a swarm of uruk-hai gathering around him. Their trying to go after the small hobbits by his feet trying to avoid the grabbing hands of the enemy.

Extending my arm to half a palm face them, "Sekisho!" Yoruichi called, determined to shield them, even just a little bit. Sending spiritual energy near Boromir to create a barrier, a shield for himself and the small hobbits at his feet. Returning to her own fighting, she could not help smiling at the small victory in defending them even at a major disadvantage in amount of people.

We kept fighting them off, but the shield was one of the things that broke rather quickly due to a quick use, then gone type of spell being cast for it. Making the hobbits available, even with their valiant effort of not letting themselves be caught easily, they were picked up and tossed over one of the over flowing many uruk-hai's shoulders away and towards a different place.

Yoruichi looked to a standing Boromir smiling at her, but her eyes hardened at seeing one of few uruks standing with a dark bow. Readying their weapon to fire it, there were more arrows in the quiver that uruk wore, but Yoruichi ran forward and shielded the man from the arrows. One going into her abdomen, sending her back into Boromir due to the momentum from the shot.

She raised her palm weakly, from the shot or the energy used, she was not sure. "Haien..." from calling that name, that haiku, from her palm came purple energy that swiftly hit the uruk-hai and engulfed him in flames within a few minutes to where there was nothing left of the strange mud archer that had stood.

* * *

II see Yoruichi saving even someone doing bad, to make him repent. Had to borrow some spells from Plazmaburner66. Thank you for having them.


	13. The Abyss

Disclaimer The Lord of Rings and Bleach

* * *

Yoruichi falling into Boromir, breathe coming in slowly to ease the pressure the black arrow placed on her stomach, but her yellow eyes focused on Boromir and saw how determined he was to protect her when wounded, it reminded her of how Soi fon acted fervently in the desire to please her as an apprentice back in soul society.

Smiling slightly she mumbled, loud enough for Boromir to hear, "Pull out the black arrows..." she coughed slightly from the pain to speak, but did not react to the injuries as she planned on using one of her nine lives of a cat if natural healing does not work.

Yoruichi gave a slight smile, that looked like a grimace to those who looked her way as she thought of that amazing feature and how useful the cat like traits were, when accessible.

To hear a whole bunch of stomping in the forest and turn her head slightly to see Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas come into view and see the bodies of Uruk-Kai lying around the forest floor in moving, and within the open scenery was her lying face up on the ground.

"Yoruichi?! What happened? Where are the halflings?" Aragorn asks approaching the two swiftly, but Boromir was still focused on making the removal of the arrows as quick as possible.

"*cough* The halflings? They got captured. Boromir hurry with that arrow." The last bit harsh and focused on Boromir as Yoruichi spoke aloud, making the remaining fellowship concerned for her wellness.

When the arrow that embedded her abdomen got removed, she muttered "I will be fine..." fading to unconsciousness, leaving the elf, dwarf and two men wondering whether she was actually going to survive the grievous wounds or was sparing their feelings.

They had a moment to reconvene at the shoreline, Yoruichi being carried by Boromir whom held some concerns for the woman who spared him the arrow.

* * *

Yoruichi woke up in a dark, almost infinite room, The whole area seemed like a large hall that extended forever forward or back and had doors to different resting souls from Middle Earth. In the center of the hall stood an individual that hid their features in a cloak, but spoke in a tone that made it clear they were a male.

'Am I dead in Middle Earth? If so, then this could be Mandos...' She thought, approaching the individual who barely showed himself in the immensely dark halls of the passing. "Well, if it isn't a new... resident?" He turned with a slightly dramatic flare of their robes, but stopped at seeing Yoruichi Shihoin before him.

She was right now wearing her orange top with black underneath, no sleeves in sight for her arms. Her hair hanging down to around her low back or thigh area with the length of purple hair she had.

M ndos settled for guiding the woman to another part of the halls and to sit with her, "Now, what did I do to owe this dishonor?" He questioned, looking towards the reapers into her yellow feline-like eyes.

Yoruichi gave a slight gasp and pout, before speaking, "and I came all this way... even through death to visit your lovely abode..." her smile slowly becoming present, but to Mandos, he wanted to kick her very living soul out of his domain for the rest of the time he ruled the deaths of Middle Earth.

"To return back to my body in the living... but, also hear of Kisuke Urahara and his whereabouts." She explained, her elbows at rest on her knees and her eyes focused on his, showing one of the few moments she acts the captain of an interrogation division that she was.

Mandos sighed, rubbing his forehead with his fingers, but still spoke "Your soul got damaged, depending on the harm is the length of time spent away from the living. So, if you died by poison, but being you, it will take a few hours at most. Stab woulds will take longer for the whole body got hurt from the weapon compared to a poison." Mandos explained with deep detail, but then looked at Yoruichi and states, "Leave in two days." Than he left the woman in the room for the time.

Yoruichi spent very little time in the sitting room, besides for making an internal map to know her way to each location in the large halls of Mandos that held histories of people, their regrets, their glories, those who returned because a mightier being called them back, or those that were to die if fate had its way.

"What may Mandos have here?" Yoruichi spoke with a curious, but also eager tone as she looked it over carefully...

* * *

Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas and Gimli headed after Pippin and Merry, with Yoruichi in tow by one of them carrying her slight and voluptuous form along. Boromir carried her the majority of the time, taking a jog after his other companions to keep the woman from getting hurt more from the harsh terrain in his opinion, although she was healing at a surprising rate.

They kept running, only stopping to drink water and some lembas bread from the elven realms they visited. One particular night made the remaining group of the fellowship wary of Yoruichi.

As they stopped for rest, middle of the second day, the female's body slowly changed into a black feline right before their own eyes and the clothes remained there. Boromir looked to the elf, dwarf and other man of the group with a wonder on what has played before their own eyes. There was no more surprises after that, but they were wary of her and tried to keep their duty of carrying Yoruichi, although her unique skills still disturbed some.

* * *

Yoruichi found a secret maze appear before her in the dark halls. It was a new way, from what she recalled, there few to no area she had not explored extensively in her stay at Mandos halls. She started down it, following the twisting paths carefully and started to hear the cries of joy and panicky that were of her fellowship companions in the living Middle Earth.

Hurrying after the sounds, until there was light and suddenly...

* * *

Yoruichi's eyes squint open at an elevated height, and she was not moving, but could feel what she was on were doing the motions. She started to look around and realize she changed into her feline form, but was unsure whether to reveal more to the fellows before her.

The elf, dwarf and two men looked at her in different angles slightly concerned and confused...

* * *

I love Yoruichi, but I also love Cats! So there.


	14. A Double

Disclaimer Bleach and Lord of the Rings.

* * *

Yoruichi's feline yellow eyes looked to them, waiting as they took a slight rest before starting after the hobbits once more, until she felt it had to be done.

In the deep feline voice she had, "What? I am back, and your surprised of this?" Her voice asked, in a deep masculine tone that made them feel more startled than anything else.

"How? The halls of Mandos takes all living people, elf, dwarf or man to his domain." Started Boromir, while Yoruichi gazed at him with a feline look where she could not even care less about the Middle Earth's Valar Mandos.

Yoruichi hopped down, the agility of a cat still present and sat before them and just looked at them with a bored glazed look, "I will explain later... Hobbits first." Than started bounding forwards towards where the hobbits would be. Leading the remaining group in tow after the feline.

The time seemed to fly on by as Yoruichi guided them forward at a speed that seemed leisurely, but was sprinting for the others that followed her from behind and leaving them trying not to gasp for air as they chased after her.

"How does she keep going?" Boromir questioned, trying to breathe between words and gasping a bit to keep from needing a break and stopping the others from rescuing the hobbits.

She stopped and sniffed the air with her feline ears, letting the others slowly catch up gasping for air to heal the burning in their lungs, before resuming the lengthy trek before them.

"Here is good for a breathe." She spoke in her masculine voice, before going to a lower level to transform back to her human self, but the males in her group were able to see partially something happening and to see her become, right before their eyes a naked, but beautiful woman startled and made them quickly avert their gaze.

She looked at the males, and calls in a feminine voice now, "My dress." Boromir tossed it blindly to her." She swiftly wore it, and sighed at the fitting of the outfit. Before marching forward, followed once more.

They kept going at a slightly slower speed to stay together, until Aragorn saw riders going about the plains of Rohan.

Yoruichi slowed to their pace and was keeping pace with the dwarf and man boromir. The riders easily reached them than encircled the five travelers with their horses, "Halt!" There was a man among the crowd of soldiers who appeared, the fellow appeared as a leader and held himself in an authoritative position.

"We Do not see men, a woman, a dwarf, or elf come here. Speak your business quickly!" The man demanded, a stern voice and eyes narrowed behind his helmet. Yoruichi tapped Aragorn forward slightly to speak, and gave a slight smile. The only hint that they may have noticed a change, was a narrowing of their eyes on Yoruichi Shihoin's form.

She stood before them, quiet and relaxed among her own crew of the fellowship. "Please tell us if you seen any Uruk hai in the area, if so, where?" Aragorn requests with pleading eyes, but a stern expression present as well.

She stayed back slightly, watching with her yellow cat-like eyes as the exchange happened, but once the large rohirrim of horsemen agreed to lend a few horses for the few members of the fellowship. Aragorn and Boromir having their own horses, while Legolas and Gimli shared one mount for a faster pace.

Yoruichi easily bounded along with the riders she was with towards the burning mound of carcasses, but her sense of smell made approaching unpleasant, even when she dealt with the deaths of fellow soulreaper corpses perishing, but there were some that got devoured by the very hollow beasts themselves.

She heaved a breathe through her mouth, internally praying that the scent of uruk hai won't be her last one, before approaching closer to help the others scout the area, and slowly approach Fangorn forest. These forests were dark, and held a darkness in the air.

'I feel something odd in the air, a spirit lingering, but it's odd in nature...' Yoruichi thought, lightly dancing her fingers across the bark of each tree, feeling the spirit within each tree a bit better from the contact.

She froze at hearing Aragorn whispering in a soft lilt to Legolas, the conversation soft and light, like the elvish in Rivendell were whenever she heard their words spoken.

"Prepare yourselves, the white wizard approaches." Legolas warns with slight malice, but she could not help feeling a familiarity in the light beyond them. Perhaps because most see the white light as end of one life and moving to the next, but that familiarity was more friendly instead of anything else.

Each warrior tried to wield their weapon against the wizard to the best of their ability, although each attempt seemed to be countered by the wizard with ease. "There were two hobbits that passed by not too long ago, and they met something unexpected. Does that ease your conscience?" The wizard asked, his voice deep and full of power behind it, but also emotionless to where friend or foe seemed indecipherable.

"Who are you? Reveal yourself!" Aragorn commanded to have the bright light that hidnthe wizard dim away and reveal a friendly familiar face, but not too far away from him stood Kisuke Urahara in a green robe and pants (like his anime attire).

Aragorn was slowly wrapping his mind around Gandalf coming back as, the now Gandalf the white, to help the Middle Earth, but then noticed Kisuke standing there with little to no change to him, aside for his attire.

"How are you even here? Your human, you fell Kisuke Urahara." Aragorn spoke with a stern voice, but more disbelief bled through it as he went through the evidence of why it's not possible.

Yoruichi gave a hefty laugh, "There is more to us, than being mere humans dear Aragorn." Gaining a curious and slightly weary look from the group from the fellowship, while Gandalf saw what Kisuke truly was and was not too surprised when they both came from the same place.

* * *

I hope is enjoyable


	15. Words of Truth

Disclaimer to Lord of the Rings and Bleach

* * *

The group left the spring they found Gandalf and Kisuke located at, for an open field that expanded as far as the eye could see. Aragorn could not see anything, for how wide the field spanned, but his eye traveled to Yoruichi and Kisuke who were in deep conversation over the many days that passed since they last spent time together.

Some snippets of their conversation quiet, but with mostly everyone in the group quiet, they could hear quite easily the conversation said with little strain, "Did you see Mandos? His halls were beautiful and. Sleek as marble... I would have enjoyed meeting the other Valar, but he was not pleased in my presence." Kisuke's voice was animated as it went through what he had experienced after the fall with the Balrog.

"Mandos was more annoyed at my presence..." pouted Yoruichi, before her expression morphed to a grin, "I was able to find an interesting list of future people to pass... maybe this final mission was worth it." Her sharp eyes focused, but her grin not losing its brightness either.

Kisuke saw it as the Yoruichi Shihoin taking a challenge, there was fire in her bright yellow eyes, that only came when a challenge sparked her interest or a prank she could be aching to try on an individual, almost anyone. They narrowed slightly, but her grin widened and shown her delight at the prospect of the challenge she hopes to take on.

Lowering his voice further, "What did you find as a worthy challenge?" Kisuke asked in barely a murmur for only Yoruichi to read him, for they knew with scheming delight, their conversation could be heard by others if not quieter.

"The list held names of people to pass, but when I looked it over. One of the names started to fade from the list, almost glossed over as never being there in beginning." Kisuke nodded slowly, but was calculating what she was speaking about in his own mind.

"You aim to really shred their plans...?" He asks with a small smile, knowing his friend and how she enjoyed messing with rather serious individuals to where they see her as more of a nuisance that had to be tolerated because actually getting rid of Yoruichi was nearly impossible, or so difficult that just handling it was better than trying to rid of it.

Gandalf smiled slightly, for he was secretly grateful for the help of Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara, knowing them to be close to or just as powerful as the Maiar, or even Valar when pushed towards those heights. Awaiting a mare, Shadowfax, the Lord of the horses in all of Roman and seen as a dear comrade to Gandalf.

"He has been with me through many dangers..." The wizard murmured with a soft tone that shown the deep affection and fondness that grew through the many years, it made Yoruichi envious of her own bond with her zanpakutou that was no longer beside her, as a comrade in arms.

"Let's hurry, there is a darkness at work in the lands of Rohan. The king of this land has had his mind weighlaid by it." The wizard sternly informed, guiding the group back to the open field towards there destination. Once out of Fangorn forest, they mounted and started towards the main settlement with the king of Rohan.

Yoruichi bounded across the barren fields of land, along with Kisuke at her side. The small group of the fellowship were pushing their fellow mounts further to catch up to the duo whom were moving fast on their feet, lighter than the wind that seemed to dance among the sparsely leaved trees and shrubs.

They made it to the main settlement the morning of the third day, slowing down for their mounts to take it slowly, but the slightly dilapidated settlement and barren insides made the whole situation seem, desolate to stay in. The people looked morose in expression and almost depression in all their actions, aside for the slight glimmer of hope they seem to get seeing soldiers well or a certain bright blonde woman running around, whom had fire in her eyes as well, as her heart.

Yoruichi could not help thinking of Soifon and how there was always a fierce fire in that young girl, but then clench her fists tightly and hoping the memory away, ' _I left her behind as a good captain and a legacy that I used to be there. I need to move forward now_...' She thought, looking forward once more and taking decisive steps towards the top of the hill, where the king Theoden resided in.

"Do not speak too freely, for there are few who are kind to us outsiders. The king is guided, but needs to be the leader in this hour of need." Gandalf spoke with a slight riddle in his words, but his eyes held stern authority that there will be tougher tasks than the current one.

Slowly approaching the main doors, two guards requested the removal of weapons to where the men did oblige and Kisuke laid down his sword, but Yoruichi had nothing on arm to give, and passed by the duo guards.

There was a man with a gray complexion resting in his chair, but there also stood an equally or more gray individual hovering about the man sitting and whispering before looking over them.

Yoruichi paid little mind to the gray men, for she had her mind on what was happening around her, but that did not mean Kisuke was not enthralled by their conversation or what Gandalf had to say of the insults given to him by the man called, Wormtongue.

The throne room became bright with light for moments, than dark, and bright once more as Gandalf revealed himself and started using his power to reduce the king from gray to even less, but then bring the man back to life as well.

* * *

I figure Gandalf speaking magic or speaking in general works, I rather see it than read all that's spoken (There are plenty with it written, but if necessary may be mentioned later and so be present).


	16. Traitors Within

Disclaimer of Lord of the Rings and Bleach

* * *

Theoden was given a new chance because of Gandalf the white going out on him with the pure magic, but that did not erase what happened while the man was out of it. Theoden King looked confused and like everything seemed new to him, but perhaps the whole scene before him was new for it was what his mind revealed to him, unfogged for once.

Yoruichi was holding the whimpering black mass of a man, known as Wormtongue, her fingers in a knife-like gesture at his neck and her smile sly like a Cheshire cat's grin. Her eyes narrowed to show her golden, cat-like eyes with a bitter anger in them towards the man she held down.

'Why betray those who you work with?' She shook her head, swiftly aiming to forget of the one who betrayed her and Kisuke Urahara. She looked to the king once more, her face a solid mask revealing only jovial humor as the welcome expression to show all around her.

Watching the scene before her with slight amusement when it came to the angry gaze sent towards the man under her from the king. She knew that seeing a man with high authority angry was not a good sign, especially for Wormtongue who seemed to have made their goal as such.

Yoruichi paid little mind to the squabble when she felt a spirit residing nearby, but the exact location was unknown to her. Leaving the main hall for the side pathways, following her own senses in finding spirits until she came upon what could only be described as a spirit.

The spirit revealed before her held a kind face, long hair and a fair expression, but they also stood tall - floating tall, but the point remains - watching as the individual looked a bit surprised, but their human body remained resting upon the bed.

"My... such an infected injury, young spirit..." Yoruichi spoke softly, a smile present to try and be welcoming to the newly passed individual. The spirit spun around, their body blurring for a few moments than stilling to show their uniform to be part of this Roman guard.

"I am Theodred, son of king Theoden. How may I address, my lady?" The boy asks with a slight boy, but she knew he was still quite shocked at the situation before him. Yoruichi could not save him without giving up one of her feline lives, but is it worth saving a lad who may still not survive the war that is happening right now.

Yoruichi approached slowly, trailing her tan hand across the pallid skin of the formerly living body of Theodred, while the spirit hovered close above feeling resigned to the scrutiny placed on what was his.

"My lady? At least do me the honor to explain the current circumstances... " he spoke eloquently, but received only a small smile from Yoruichi who paid little heed to the boy floating nearby her.

She heaved a sigh, then looked the spirit with her yellow feline-like eyes, "I am Yoruichi Shihoin. My friend and I take spirits to their final resting place." She smiled, but her eyes remained serious and focused on the spirits own being.

"Your death?" The spirit of Theodred paled, however it could, at the thought of leaving the world and seeing someone with the title of being death. She mainly looked him over, than gave another smile, "Your Valar are amusing too. Mandos is quite stern..." She carried on speaking of the different Dakar in a jovial tone, but it left Theodred at a confused and worried state.

 _Knock! Knock!_ The door sounded before a man with short blonde hair peaked in and a green robe as his attire entered and greeted the spirit with a jovial tone, similar or more so, than Yoruichi's own.

"The king wishes to see his son. If you plan to do your magical feat, do it soon." Kisuke mutters in a slight rush, but then left to supposedly distract the people to come.

Yoruichi turned to the body of the boy, 'Why did I not inquire some lessons from Unohana?' She thought, but that quickly disappeared as she went to work on the body and making dealings with the Valar Mandos of the dead.

The spirit slowly evaporated into the body of the boy, but Yoruichi knew that it won't be long. Then hurried to the door and opened it for the family to have a proper fare well before the spirit left for peace once more.

"Did you give up another of your life? You need to be careful, Yoruichi." Kisuke spoke sternly, looking at his friend with dread in his eyes and worry at possibly losing a close friend.

"No, but I gave them time to say what needs to be said." Smiling softly, she went to a empty room to claim as her own, but mainly to be turned into a cat and sleep, while Kisuke stayed nearby in the room with her.

* * *

Mandos was wringing his cloak in anger towards Yoruichi and the reapers of future times, but he could not argue this moment where he still retrieved a soul, although it was given to him later than he had desired it to be.

"I will not be able to wait until these reapers are out of these lands and far away." He spoke with such conviction, but also sighed and muttered, "Why is it they always cause chaos with the spirits when some reaper comes?" His voice a rumble in the echo of the whole hall he keeps all his residents of the dead.

Slowly releasing the frustration building up, he returned to the other Valar of Middle Earth to watch from above; one was working through their lifeline weaving of every being on the plain of life, while others rocked the world by wielding the waters or trees in a way that kept life hazardous for some who did not watch for it.

* * *

I wanted to do more, but could not figure what.(Can't save everyone, but seemed it would work to allow some closure because Theoden never had that).


	17. Peace in Crumbles

Disclaimer Bleach and Lord of the Rings

* * *

The king Theoden exited the room his son was in, his expression fighting to remain neutral as he heard that his son passed away, but saw his son alive for what seemed like moments before he passed once more to the gates of Mandos.

'How?' He could only ask himself, but feel the slight tinge of regret that he could not have actually saved his son, but needed to give fare well instead and hope that Rohan will not fall. Looking about, he saw a man with green and white attire and a striped hat come out of the room for Yoruichi, but she was not in there herself from the lack of a human woman in the vicinity.

The king left, feelings being as unclear as the future of his kingdom during this dark age of time. Kisuke did see a glimpse of the injury before the awakening of the child spirit, but not well enough to know the severity of reviving him even for a farewell with those he loves.

Joining the rest of the fellowship, Gandalf gave a slight nod to Kisuke and looked to the others of the group to see their reaction to what has developed, "We heard that the King's son passed, but did Yoruichi do something?" Kisuke heard asked by the elf in the party, by the lilting soft tone that was carried by their voice and in a tongue a few understood.

Kisuke knew it was directed towards him, but the king would arrive to give news on whether the heir lives or not, and it has been awhile since such customs were practiced on Earth, but they may have been done to spring hope in the years that lacked it all. Waiting for the king, Kisuke entertained himself with examining the decoration and history of the land, some by carvings and some tales told either by writing or people in the very town, which there were many tales.

The king came in with a blonde beauty who was bring in two little kids, then going for food and acting lady of the castle in how to go about controlling the inside of the castle with an ease of a ruler. To see a black cat, Yoruichi, appear not to far and curl up beside the feet of Kisuke himself, the smile came upon his lip at seeing her well, but knew not to mention anything to the king.

What worried Kisuke was seeing the others of the fellowship eyeing the black cat, Yoruichi, so suspiciously almost knowing what she was, which concerned him to a certain degree. 'They must have seen her transform, but let's see if their trusting enough not to tell Yoruichi's secret to anyone they meet.

The 'now' white wizard remained quiet, but could see the unease in Kisuke watching the others carefully and gently petting the fur of the cat, black as night and eyes shiny as gold in the night, but that also remind of Yoruichi Shihoin. The wizard did not know what had fallen for the fellowship, aside for the aftermath and what was passed through words of mouth.

The king was back to being himself, but the moment was truly short for once the man was back to his senses there were matters to attend to before even returning to his throne. The passing of his own son, miracle or not when dealing with the fee moments of paying a fare well, but then seeing children of another town over a few come in being supposedly orphaned due to the attacks made on their home.

The situation was growing grim for the land of Rohan, and it made bringing the situation at hand down to the king was not the easiest or greatest task to take on. Kisuke knew that the Valar would take care of the passing prince Theodred, what would of been a miserable moment and is still rather sad for the rather wisened up king, the moment was more of a time of acceptance and seeing someone off it seemed.

"There was no warning. Wild men are burning the villages as they go..." spoke the blonde maiden that seemed to reside in one of the many rooms connected to the throne room, but she held also an authority that seemed to be sparked by lineage instead of any passed trauma that drove her to be that way, but it could be both as well.

"Eowyn, please watch the children..." the king says with a softness in his voice, a pleading softness, but then it turned tougher as he focused on Aragorn and Gandalf whom spoke of the coming dangers from both Sauron and Saruman.

"If we were in our true forms... we'd be more than capable..." mutters Yoruichi to herself, but Kisuke heard it and frowned with only one thought, 'Yoruichi? Your normally more cautious than this... what's happening to you?' But those thoughts left him once the group got up and decided on packing the towns up for Helm's Deep.

Yoruichi could not keep being a cat without making them late for their destination, even if she was more comfortable in a cat form than a human being one.

Reappearing as a young woman that appears in her twenties, long purple hair pulled back and caramel colored skin contrasting with the purple hair, but what always caught people foreign, new and traditional were her feline yellow eyes that seemed to gleam like the sun or a freshly discovered gold nugget from the ground.

She found herself stocking up on her personal supply of tools, from simple knives that could be used to slash at a jugular vein in a enemy's neck to a long sword that could be used against others when a small sword becomes too weak for battle. Kisuke was writing in his journal and sketching the Rohan capital, admiring the differences in detail the building showed, but also how the people in the Middle Earth made it sturdy for the environment they live in.

'I need to send an update to Tessai Tsukabishi, and perhaps Kukaku Shiba too.' He thought, but the last part made him nervous for how she was more Yoruichi's type of friend for who she was, and for a reason.

* * *

I am an optimist... Kukaku Shiba is maybe for this


End file.
